


Lara, Adam and more to go

by poetdameron



Category: The Martian (2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time to talk about names for their first baby and Beck knows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lara, Adam and more to go

**Author's Note:**

> It's been like... three or two months since I write this. But hey, here it is! lol
> 
> If you liked this, please reblgo the [original post](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/post/130033267384/beth-not-allowed-to-be-drinking-caffeine-and-still) on tumble!

**Lara, Adam and more to go**

 

“Lara!”, she says over breakfast and Chris looks at her with a little smile.  
“Alright, I like that one.”   
“Yeah, yeah. As in Lara Croft.”

Chris lifted an eyebrow, his wife returning her attention to breakfast and the ‘MY First Year’ book his sister give to them. Beth continued filling the blank spaces with the information they already had about their baby and them, their marriage and the close people to them and their baby. None of them wanted to know the sex, it was kind of a surprise because everything in their relationship has been always a nice surprise, so a list with names has been on the fridge almost since the beginning. Both of them have been suggesting names for both, girl and boy, and some of their friends and family did too (of course, Mark and Melissa, were there and they just kind of smiles to their old commander and their idiot rock star famous friend), and this was a new one. Another one based on a videogame character, he guessed.

“As in Tomb Raider?”   
“Yeah, she is a badass.”  
“Beth.”  
She looked at him, he was holding the newspaper and wearing his dorky glasses so she smiled. It was too early in the morning and he was too handsome to be real. “What? It’s a great name and she is a great action character who hasn’t been sexualized and-”   
“Who have terrible movies.”  
“WITH ANGELINA JOLIE, wo is pretty awesome too.”  
“Oh, come on. Those are bad movies.”  
“But she is still cool. And even if the movies are bad, they were good for the moment, because no girl was allowed to have their own adventures without Male Hero, ‘T-M’, Number 1 who dies for her and then she finds Male Hero Number 2!” 

They both went silence and Chris knew he has two options: he keep the argument of the bad movie with bad video games with bad comics until noon or he could just give her this win, because she would probably win at some point anyway. He signed, nodding in her direction and he heard her laughing, returning to her breakfast.

“Plus, since I can’t get coffee, at least let me give her a cool name.”  
“Beth, you know why you can’t drink coffee,” he answered, turning his blue eyes to the paper again. “And maybe the baby would be a boy, who knows?”  
“Ummm…” she wrinkled her tiny nose. “Right. Dante.”  
“No way. Dante Beck doesn’t sound good.”  
“Virgil.”  
“Are you gonna mention all the Sparda boys to me?”  
And she smiled, he looked at her again. “Nero.”  
“Right.” he smiled too. “Adam.”  
“As in…?”  
“Adam Jensen.”  
“Oh my god, we got it!”

~ 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Maybe I'll see you on [my tumblr](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/)? Have a good day!


End file.
